Mr Troublesome
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: Although she doesn't want to, Rin accepts the job of protecting Len. They don't get along well and neither do they want to get along.. but will they find love amidst their quarrels? TEMPORARY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a two/three-shot.. I MIGHT make a long version, but I'm not sure.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.. wait up for the next chapter :)

**

* * *

Mr. Troublesome**

**Chapter 1: Impossible**

I passed by him. Silky blonde hair, charming blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He's the prince and delinquent of our school, Kagamine Len.

Me? I'm Kagamine Rin. And NO, I am not his sister or wife. I am his bodyguard. Did you expect me to say 'just kidding!'? Well, sadly, it's true. I don't even think that guy needs a bodyguard. Moreover, we both have the same family name. Am I the only one who cares? Well, yeah. He's famous and all but he's not my type. Why am I even protecting a guy I don't like? It's like eating the banana peal instead of the banana! (Or slipping because of the banana and not the banana peal)

My family has it rough, you see? In order to feed my family, I do jobs offered by rich people. This time, my job is to protect him, or just make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Seriously, I think not getting into trouble is like asking him to die! He's in trouble EVERY SINGLE DAY. He fights the upperclassmen like it's a daily habit.

He's my classmate. HELL! That's not good. Well, my girl classmates think it's good to be on the same class as him, but not me. Not me. Technically, I hate troublesome people. What does he get from beating up upperclassmen anyway? Reputation? He's got so much of it already!

Well, at first I didn't care about him. He can go die and I won't even waste a brain cell to remember his name, but now it's different. The pay for the job is ridiculously huge! It's just until he graduates! Until he graduates!

But still! That's such a long way to go! Who knows, he might even flunk some subjects and repeat a year! No, it's almost impossible too. He's got the top grades in school and I don't even ever see him study. He has the mind of a dinosaur! (is thinking that since dinosaurs are big, their brains are also big. Just a note, their brains are small). Well, I'm doing sort of well in my studies so I shouldn't have problems in flunking any subject.

Actually, he and I have never shared a conversation before. Just along the lines of "Yes" and "No". And to me, that doesn't count as a conversation. I kept my profile low, looking as a typical plain female student with average grades and abilities. Well really, I can kick his butt so fast the next second; he'll see himself flying to hell. I'm a black belter in Taekwondo and very agile too. I'm good at keeping myself out of trouble's eyes though, but I think the moment I said yes to this job, I've openly jumped in front of trouble.

Well, to cut this whole narration short.. I HATE HIM. He's the son of trouble himself! I don't get what girls see in him. He might be handsome, but he's troublesome. He might be strong, but he's troublesome. He might be smart.. but he's troublesome! He is T-R-O-U-B-L-E-S-O-M-E and I-H-A-T-E-H-I-M! He makes my blood boil; I can even cook an egg with it!

I sat down my chair and stared at the girls crowding him. To my surprise, a girl suddenly screamed. I glanced at her being pushed aside by upperclassmen. Trouble, I see. I bet they're looking for Mr. Troublesome.

"Hey, Len-kun. It's been awhile," they hideously grinned at him.

Hmph. And now, Mr. Troublesome will say an insulting line which will make them angry.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I kicked your asses," Len replied.

Now that they're angry, they will take Mr. Troublesome to the back of the school and TRY to beat the crap out of him.

"Heh, brave and courageous as always. But you won't win this time!" they angrily exclaimed as they dragged him away.

Ah, the same scene EVERY SINGLE MORNING. If I hadn't known better, I would have guessed they're raping him right now.

I stood up and followed them. Alright, time to do my job.

"Ne, aren't you tired yet?" Len asked as he sighed in exasperation. "This is the 172nd time you tried to beat me up. "

"We'll end your streak today, brat!" They charged at him, fist tight. Before you can even say Mississippi, I stepped right in and kicked then in the stomach, punching their ugly faces as well. They fell back, astounded by my sudden appearance.

"Who.. who are you?" they all asked.

I grinned. "Hmm? I'm.. your greatest nightmare!" I kicked them one more time and they left in haste, probably plotting another plan to defeat Mr. Troublesome.

"And you're?" Len asked.

I frowned. Doesn't even remember me, is it? "Someone you should forget about. Don't get into more trouble, please. I get troubled, myself."

I left him there, as if nothing has happened at all. Seriously, he should take my advice and forget me. I don't like being involved in his troublesome feats. Just protecting him is already a handful.

* * *

My name is Kagamine Len. I come from a rich and elite family of businessmen. My father is really protective of me, being his sole son, so I'm expecting some kind of bodyguard popping out of nowhere. What a surprise, I haven't seen one lately. Instead…

I glanced at my back, and the ominous shadow vanished.

Instead, someone has been following me around lately. Moreover, that someone is a classmate of mine. Kagamine Rin, a normal girl with normal grades and normal physique. Not quite popular, just so-so. She doesn't really notice me before; I was like air to her. Quite shocking (and insulting), actually. Well, doesn't matter. She was invisible to me as well. We never really talked and she hasn't shown any interest for me either. She's just.. typical.

But this is nerve-wracking! This is bullshit! Bull-Shit! Ever since the day she 'saved' me from those bunch of retarded upperclassmen, she's been following me around like a stalker. Well, not just 'like' a stalker, SHE'S A DEFINITE STALKER! On the creepy side, too. Whenever I turn around, she vanishes into thin air. It's scaring the hella crap out of me!

"Just.. just what do you want from me!" I angrily cried out to her.

Finally, she reveals herself behind the window. How the holy shit did she get there!

"I don't really need anything. I just want to stay out of trouble," she replied.

"Look, whether I get into trouble or not is my business. Don't get nosy with my affairs," I angrily told her. Even at classes, she's been staring at me as if she's trying to burn a hole through my back.

"It IS my business. I don't want you to get hurt (or else I won't get my salary)," she told me.

"That's just ridiculous," I said as I turned around and left. What does she want from me? She wasn't like this before. Before, she would just leave me alone like it would kill her to talk to me. Like I'm just some thrown away rag! *SFX: sound of pride breaking* But now, she's tailing me like a shadow. She's even worse than those ex-girlfriends I dumped before.

Even now, I could hear her footsteps following me. Persistent! How can a girl be so bold!

Kaito suddenly came up to me. "Hey!" he greeted, a fresh smile upon his face.

"Hey," I lifelessly replied.

"What's with the long face?" he asked. Finally understanding, a grin crept on his face. "Oh? Is it about Rin? She's been following you around lately, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, and it's annoying me. I'm starting to have wrinkles," I complained, still feeling Rin's persistent gaze on me.

"Ehhhh? It's probably because she has finally realized how great a man you are and fallen for you!" Kaito exclaimed, half whispering it to me.

I blushed. That can't be true. I shouldn't be blushing. There are tons of other girls who are head over heels in love with me. What change does another one added in the group do?

* * *

Kagamine Rin back here. Again, I am doing my job, looking out for Mr. Troublesome. The upperclassmen have been miraculously keeping out of his sight lately. I don't know what they're planning, but I bet it's something very very evil. Well, most likely they'll bring out their evil leader and reveal their real identities as aliens who desire world domination….. or something.

Mr. Troublesome suddenly came up to me. Ehhh? What does he want?

"Can you stop following me?" He asked.

"Uhhh.. No?"

He heaved a sigh. "Why? I'm just asking for a reason. And I don't want to hear the same 'I don't want you to get hurt' crap."

"Ehhh?" I sighed. "Then.. I don't want you to get into trouble?"

"That's the same!" Mr. Troublesome exclaimed in anger. Then what reason does he want? Really, he's so unreasonable!

* * *

This is Kagamine Len narrating.

I walked back to Kaito, angry and fumed at how simple-minded Rin is.

"Eh? She said that?" Kaito asked. "She's just shy. She really likes you. After all, if she doesn't, why would she follow you around, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

During the last period, I couldn't feel Rin's eyes glancing at me anymore. What happened to her? Hmph. Why should I care, anyway?

The bell rang but was immediately covered by the sighs of relief from the students. I should be the one sighing, really. It's not like they're the ones having their every action eyed by a girl.

It took me some time to fix my bag. I took out all my books during lunch after all, and forgot to pack them back after eating. Really, how troublesome. I frowned. Why did the word 'troublesome' have some kind of ring in it? It must just be my imagination.

I looked around and noticed that everyone has already left. Damned books. Suddenly, I noticed a girl sleeping at the far end of the classroom. I approached the table and was surprised to see that it was Rin. She was sleeping so soundly and peacefully that I wasn't able to move at all.

The sunlight reflected on her face, her hair hanging down, covering her eyes. Her skin was pale but lively. She looked like a living doll. My gaze fell upon her lips and a wave of desire crashed upon the shores on my mind. Without knowing, my hand brushed back the hair that covered her face.

Shocked by my action, I took a step back. I blushed. What..

"Len!" I heard Kaito call out from outside. "Are you a turtle? Get you lazy ass out here already. I'm tired of waiting."

"Y.. yeah! I'm coming."

I rushed back to my seat and dumped the rest of my books into my bag. I have to get out of here quick. This is ridiculous! What did I just do? Did I actually get attracted to a girl like her! Just because she's always watching over me.. not to mention that she's annoying! I must be insane. No, this is just lack of sleep.. or from hunger. That's right. I'll get better after eating. There is NO WAY that I like her. Just impossible. Impossible.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Tch! This chapter annoyed me. I'm writing the reason after the story, to avoid spoilers. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2. Next chapter is the ending =.=

* * *

**Mr. Troublesome**

**Chapter 2: Growing Emotions**

**-Rin-**

I stared at him, carefully analyzing his every move. He twitched and gave me a quick glance. Ehhh? He knows I'm looking at him?

"Oi. If you know that I'm looking at you, you should just say it and stop ignoring me," I said out loud to Len.

The teacher stopped what he was saying at looked at me. The same went with the other students, who stopped taking notes (or drawing the teacher as a monster) and looked at me. Well, except for Len, who still had his back on me. Jeez. If even the teacher can hear me, I'm sure he also heard me. Pretending deaf, hmm?

"Oi, Len. Why are you ignoring me? Is it because I saw you nake—"

"ALRIGHT! I get it! What do you want!" he angrily replied as he turned around and glared at me.

"Nah, forget it," I replied with an innocent smile.

"TCH!" he turned back around. Heh. It's always so fun to tease him. Ah, about what I was saying awhile ago? Yep, I saw Len naked when I was looking out for him while he was changing into his gym clothes. Stop screaming, fan girls! It's not like the image registered on my mind anyway! I blushed. Or maybe just a teeny little bit.

"Kagamine Rin!" the teacher bellowed.

I stood up with a proud happy smile, into a good mood since I was able to annoy Len. "Yes, teacher?"

"Wipe that smile off your face and stand outside. Don't disturb the class again with your petty little quarrels with Len!"

* * *

**-Len-**

Why the hell is she annoying me! She.. dammit! I keep thinking "she's not like this before"! I feel like my mind is being conquered by that single sentence! Ever since she saw me naked, she's been annoying me ten times more than usual, and it was already annoying enough before!

"Didn't I tell you so?" Kaito whispered to me. "She likes you!"

I glared at him. "Shut up!"

I flinched when I heard my name. "Kagamine Len!" I turned towards the teacher. "Since you seem to like the idea of standing outside with Kagamine Rin… Get out!"

I sighed. Shit. Kaito whispered with a sly smile, "Have fun outside."

"Asshole!" I hissed at him.

When I got outside, Rin wasn't there. Did she escape? Oh well, I should expect at least that from her. I climbed up to the rooftop. It's the best place to sleep after all, excluding the clinic.

When I arrived, I was surprised to see Rin sleeping there. I frowned. Tch! I'm not in the mood to argue with her. As I turned around to leave, she called out for me.

"Len! You creepy stalker! You even followed me here?" she asked with a naughty smile on her face.

"I was just about to leave. Don't get too full of yourself," I replied as I turned to her.

She snickered. "Then why are you still here?"

I blushed. "Tch! Don't follow me then!"

I turned around and walked out. She followed me. "Don't be so cold," she said.

"And just after I told you not to follow me," I said in exasperation. She's following me again. Hell! I don't even care about the reason anymore, as long as she stops following me.

* * *

**-Rin-**

Maybe it's not such a bad idea being his bodyguard, after all. It's fun pissing him off. He always acts cool around girls but it's more fun to see him annoyed.

"Hey, why are you always following me?" he suddenly asked. He looked at me in the eye. "Do you.. perhaps.. like me?"

We stared at each other for who knows how long. My mind took some time to decipher the question he had just asked. I too, was taken aback. This isn't good. Of course he'd think I like him! For what other retarded reason would I be following him around like a fucking stalker? I can't tell him I'm his bodyguard either. I've been told not to let him no or else I'll have to quit the job.

No choice, then.

"How.. did you know?" I asked, trying to feign nervousness.

"So I was right.." he muttered. Both of us looked down to the floor, unable to look each other in the eye. Well, for me, it's just that I don't want him to know that I was lying. Ugh. I feel dirty, lying like this. Moreover, it's about 'love'. Tch. Maybe I should have told him the truth instead.

"Rin," he suddenly said. I looked up towards him. I was surprised when he suddenly pulled me close into a kiss.

My mind stopped working as I felt his lips on mine. It was passionate and gentle both at the same time. I was trembling, but I calmed down after Len placed his arms around me. I felt warm, but perplexed at the same time. There was a war inside me, emotions clashing. My stomach was tight, and it was hard to breathe, as expected of a kiss. But I also felt secure at the same time. The feeling of my first kiss.. it is definitely a memory to behold.

As he pulled away, my legs gave in, but Len caught me in time. My heart was beating so fast and I was blushing. Len was, as well, blushing, but he carried me gently in his arms.

Ugh. I should be mad, really. But it was my first kiss, and I can't say it was bad. I regained composure after a few seconds and stood up without Len's support.

This time, there was definite silence between us. I didn't know what to say. I was confused, of course. I shouldn't really like him. I'm following him only because I'm tasked to do so. I told him I like him, because I can't let him know the real reason. And he kissed me.. why? Why would he kiss me? Unless.. he.. likes me.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Let's go."

I was surprised. "Eh? Where to?"

"A date!"

We escaped school by climbing over the walls. I don't really get things anymore. Why he kissed me. Why I agreed to go to this date. Why I'm enjoying it. It's like a sudden storm that hit me, like a sudden tornado that blew me away. Yep, this is the first time for me. Well, I guess I should enjoy it.

That day, we acted like a regular couple (well, I guess we ARE a couple now, aren't we?). The date was simple, eating ice cream sold from around the corner, watch a movie(horror, at that), eat at a restaurant, play around the amusement park. It was fun! Especially the Roller Coaster! You wouldn't believe how much the people behind us shouted. I felt like I was going deaf.

"It's our last ride," Len said. I nodded. The almighty famous Ferris Wheel.

We both got in and waited for the engine to start. We sat across each other. The engine started and we were slowly lifted up. I looked away when I noticed Len looking at me. The sun was setting, and the orange light filled the sky.

As I marveled the sight, Len spoke, "Rin."

I looked at him with a smile. "Hmm?"

"I.." He muttered, his head down. He finally looked at me. "I like you too."

* * *

**-Still Rin-**

"Should I take you home?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I refused with a smile. "Don't get into trouble on the way home."

"I know."

To my surprise, he kissed my cheeks. "Bye."

"B.. bye."

He walked away and I felt sadness as I watched his back. I blushed, remembering everything that happened. My heartbeat rapidly increased, as if my heart was going to pop.

Was what I told him really a lie? Or did today's happenings.. make it into reality?

Do I.. really like him?

* * *

Okay, so here's why I'm frustrated at this chapter. IT'S BECAUSE I HAVEN'T KISSED ANYONE YET!

Yep, and I was trying to explain how a kiss feels.. and I just feel angry since it's hard to explain it without experiencing it yet. :'( I'm really pathetic.. ARGH! Stupid kiss.. ugh, makes my blood boil..

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW :'(


	3. Chapter 3: The End

I (mostly) enjoyed writing this story.. so I wish you enjoyed it too.. this is the end ;) Oh but don't fret.. while I was slacking off from writing.. I thought of a way to make a sequel for this story.. although that is.. the 'WHEN' isn't that clear yet XDDDD

Btw, you don't have to tell me that it was quite rushed. I know that better than anyone else.. After all, I wasn't supposed to write this story, but I did, postponing the other plots I have planned.. but I'm glad people like it.. so just keep enjoying it :)

**

* * *

**

**Mr. Troublesome**

**Chapter 3: The End**

**-Len-**

I heaved a sigh. I fought again today. Good thing Rin wasn't around or she'll scold me. I didn't attain any injuries so hopefully, she doesn't find out. Just those bastards speak about it and I'll beat the crap out of them.. again.

"Sir Len," the maids called to me as soon as I entered the house. "The master calls for you."

I nodded my head. That old geezer? What does he want from me? I entered his office. The old man was signing papers, as usual. Isn't he tired of signing papers?

"I heard you fought again today," he said as he signed more papers, not bothering to look at me.

"Yeah. But it was only a trivial fight. I'm leaving, old man," I told him. I hate it when he meddles into my affairs. I'm not a kid anymore.

"Kagamine Rin isn't doing her job very well, hmm?" I heard the old man mutter.

I turned around. "What? Kagamine Rin?"

He gave me a quick glance. "Oh, she successfully hid it from you? How amazing."

"She.. what is she really?" I angrily asked him.

"Hey, you dropped your IQ. Your bodyguard, of course," he bluntly replied, even trying to make a joke.

"My.." I stuttered. "Fuck!"

* * *

**-Rin-**

I turned and tossed in bed, thinking about what happened. I touched my lips, remembering Len's kiss. What am I going to do now? Eventually, he'll find out about me being his bodyguard. He'll get angry, most likely. After all, if I find out my boyfriend is actually my bodyguard, I'd be freaked out and beat the guy up.

The next morning in school, I went to school very early to think. I didn't even get enough sleep. I have a bad feeling about this day, actually. I feel like humanity will burn down in flames today. Well, not really. I just feel like something bad will happen, to me specifically. And if something bad happens to me, I'd be more than pleased to bring humanity down together with me.

Yes, yes. The more, the merrier. It's bad to go down alone. It's bad enough to think you're going down. Ah, I'm being pessimistic.

I walked up the rooftop without dumping my bag into my seat. I don't even think the classrooms are open yet.

When I arrived at the rooftop, I was surprised to see Len already there.

"Len. Why are yo—" I was about to ask.

"Rin," he suddenly said with an angry and stiff tone of voice. "Are you.. really my bodyguard?"

I flinched. Wha? "How.. did you know?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Then you didn't really love me, did you?"

I was surprised. This.. "N.. No!.. I really—"

He opened his mouth. I had no idea that his next words would hurt me so much. "You.. make me sick."

I wasn't able to continue what I was saying. Hatred was burning in his eyes. Moreover, it wasn't just any ordinary hatred. It's.. a hatred directed to me. Solely to me. He passed by me, not even looking me in the eye.

I flinched then turned around. "W.. Wait! Len!" I ran to him and intercepted his path. "I really did love you, Len!"

He looked away. "I'm sick of your lies. Don't talk to me again."

He passed by me once again. This time, I have lost my will to stop him. He was really angry this time. Really! Can't he trust me at all when I say I really love him? That took quite some courage for me to say, but he just throws it away? Hmph! If he thinks I'm going to run after him like those in the anime, well he might even have a greater chance on winning a lottery! No way am I going to beg him. That's the job of lovesick idiots. I won't do it! Definitely not!

* * *

**-Still Ren-**

It's been days already, and the situation hasn't improved. Len is still ignoring me. Gah! He's so annoying! Yesterday, I tried to explain to him but he walked away as if I wasn't talking at all! Ugh! He's getting on my nerves!

Today, I will try to persuade him again, and if he still doesn't believe me, he can go fuck off and die.

During lunch time, I found Len on the rooftop. He seemed to sense my presence and was about to leave. I grabbed his hand. "Len! Listen to me!"

He glared at me and forcefully shook my hand off. I frowned. Will it kill him to listen to me! I grabbed him again, and this time, I pulled him and kissed him.

He trembled for a few seconds then pushed me away, panting. He glared at me. "You really make me sick."

I was speechless. So it didn't work out after all, huh?

* * *

**-Len-**

I lay on the floor and looked up at the sky. I am currently at the rooftop, my usual lounging-like-a-lazy-bum place. I caressed my lips then froze. Frowning, I slammed my fist to the ground. She.. I'm sure she's lying. It was a wrong choice to trust her after all. She was just after money.

"Hey brat," I looked to my side and saw upperclassmen grinning at me. So they've finally appeared? "We've been looking for you. Heard you reduced to a one man group again. Wrong choice you made there."

I stood up then looked at them. "Only three of you?"

The leader spoke, "Heh, count again!" To my surprise, twenty other upperclassmen entered the rooftop.

Tch. A grin formed on my face. "Well, just a warning.. I'm not in a good mood today."

* * *

**-Still Len-**

Kaito leaned closer and whispered, "Oi. Your face is full of bruises. Twenty-three upperclassmen are stuck in the hospital. Ne, you weren't the one who injured them all, right? You just injured three of them, right?"

I scoffed. "It's not a big deal, really."

His eyes widened in shock. "Not a big deal? You fucking kicked their asses, dude."

I didn't reply. I felt quite irritated during the fight. I guess I've been used to seeing Rin beat them for me. Yeah, but I guess she only did that because she's my bodyguard. Nothing more than that. I grabbed a random notebook and started ripping it to pieces in sheer anger. Ever since awhile ago, she has stopped staring at me. Why is that? Did she finally quit her job? Hah! See if I care! It's good she's not annoying me anymore!

Kaito suddenly grabbed the notebook away. "What the heck? If you want to rip a notebook, why mine? Jeez!"

I winced when I heard the bell ring. Ugh. Forgot to put my books inside the bag again. As I prepared my bag, the others have already left, including the angry Kaito.

When I turned my head around, I saw Rin sleeping on her table again. I gulped as I stood up and approached her.

This has happened before. Way back when I was still confused why she was always following me. Way back when I didn't know she was assigned as my bodyguard yet. That was the time I fell for her.

Right now, she's still the same beautiful girl I saw. I once again brushed back the hair that covered her face. A smile crept up my face as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I.." I whispered to her. "I still love you."

"Len!" I heard Kaito call out from outside. "Are you a tree? For your information, a tree is slower than a turtle! In fact, it doesn't even move at all! So get your ass out here already! I'm tired of waiting!"

I scoffed. Then I must head to my bad and dump my books inside already.

Just as I turned around to leave, somebody grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw that Rin was awake.

She smiled at me. "I love you too!"

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh hey there! I know, right? It's such a fudging lousy ending! So here's the epilogue..

**WARNING:** DO NOT READ TO AVOID DEMANDING FOR MORE CHAPTERS..

**ANTI-WARNING:** READ IT, ASSHOLES! IT'S STILL PART OF THE STORY!

* * *

**Epilogue**

**-Rin-**

Everything is back to normal. Len and I are back together, although it took him some time to believe me once again. Really! He's so unreasonable!

Today, I'm being called to his house. Well.. not for romantic meetings. Len doesn't even know I'm going to his house. He's not around anyways. He's currently in Kyoto for the summer. I was supposed to go with him as his bodyguard (and as a girlfriend, of course) but his father, my employer, told me that he needed to talk to me.

As I entered his father's office, I suddenly felt ominous. Is something bad going to happen?

"Ah, Miss Kagamine Ren, please sit down," he said. I did as I was told. "I heard you weren't doing you job that well.."

I nodded. It was because Len got angry at me. I wasn't able to follow him around. But there's no point in blaming him anymore.

"Well, I've decided to change Len's bodyguard.."

I flinched. "But!"

He glared at me, making me unable to speak up. "You will be protecting Mikuo Hatsune instead. A new bodyguard will be assigned for Len."

I gulped. "Who is this Mikuo Hatsune? I've never heard his name before."

Shit. If I become another guy's bodyguard, I will have less time with Len.. Probably no time at all!

The old man started stacking papers on his table and signing them. "Mikuo Hatsune studies in Yiruko High School."

I frowned. "Eh? But I study in Kiruma High!"

"That's why you'll be given the whole summer to prepare transferring in Yiruko High." I was silent for a few seconds. Then that means I really wont be seeing Len anymore. I'm against this, but I can't voice it out. My family needs money. I have siblings to support.

"I understand. I will be leaving now," I reluctantly replied as I stood up and left.

This.. this is really _really_ _**really**_ bad.

**

* * *

**

**-Epilogue End-**


End file.
